percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
The Recovery of The Scythe: Chapter 2
I turned and jumped off the fist in front of my team. The drop was fifteen feet but I used the wind to cushion my impact. My team was staring at me waiting for my orders. It had taken forever but I had assembled the perfect team. The Athena cabin, Apollo cabin, Hermes cabin, Ares cabin, and the only member of Poseidon cabin; Angelica Liu had joined my side. We were six cabins strong including me. Only problem was all the minor god cabins had joined the Blue team. The Athena Cabin had immediately joined my team when asked. Plus their counselor was one of my best friends. Manhattan Darling was the first friend I had made at Camp and I learned one thing real quick, you have to address her as Sayuri or else you’ll wake up in the Infirmary with something in a cast. The Apollo Cabin interestingly enough was lead by a guy who went to my school. Spenser Gibson, I had seen him in the halls but never really talked to him. He had always looked at me like I was a book in a foreign language. When I saw him at Camp I almost punched him in the jaw. The Hermes Cabin wasn’t that hard to sign up. I asked the counselor Nolan Swift if he’d help. Nolan is one of the most powerful demigods at camp. But he’s also down to earth, and one of those guys who is friends with everyone. We had our differences at first but we quickly became close friends. Ares Cabin refused to join since both Athena and Apollo had joined my side. But their counselor Gant Maimer and I had “accidentally” run into a Hellhound in the woods and after I saved his life he owed me one. Gant and I had become friends ever since. Last but not least was Poseidon Cabin’s only member Angelica Liu. She and I shared one thing in common we were the only members of our cabin. She was about thirteen or fourteen but very powerful. I was one of the few campers who could go toe-to-toe with her and not almost drown. We both agreed to always be on the same team to keep the games from going on forever. Everyone looked at me waiting for orders. Usually Athena cabin or Ares cabin will lead but since they were on the same team I didn’t want a fight breaking out before the game started. Sayuri stepped forward, I could see her gray eyes under her helmet she was a few inches shorter than me and her black hair was in a ponytail. She asked me in a loud voice, “Alright Joe what’s the plan?” The rest of the group immediately shut up. I hadn’t told anyone what the plan was for fear that people would refuse and start arguing. I looked around and said, “Does anyone here know the saying. The best offence is a good defense?” A few hands went up along with some groaning. Gant pushed his way through the crowd. Gant was African-American and about a half a foot taller than me his red eyes glaring at me. “You’re telling me you want us to sit here and wait for them to come after us?” “No.” I said calmly, “Your cabin will be playing offence. And the rest of us will be here guarding the flag.” At this he perked up and grinned “Now you’re talking.” I nodded and continued, “Alright, when the horn blows take half your cabin and go left. Send the other half to the right.” Mostly the teams would send their entire team to snatch the flag and leaving a handful of demigods to defend the flag. This time I was sending only twenty members to find and take the flag. This was normally a suicide mission but considering they were all children of the war god it shouldn’t be that hard for them. Five minutes later the horn sounded the start of the game. Gant and the rest of his cabin took off into the woods. We waited for what seemed like hours. (It was really only 20 minutes). I was sure the other team would’ve attacked by now. I stood on Zeus’s Fist trying to see if anything was coming. The rest of my team was trying to stay preoccupied. Nolan looked up at me from a card game he and a few others had started, “Joe, how much longer. We’ve been sitting here for…” RRRAAAWWRRR!!! An earth shaking roar cut him off. I stood there in schock and when I recovered I said aloud, “Please tell me that was my imagination.” Judging by the faces of my teammates they had heard it too. I hovered up so I could see over the trees and looked in the direction the noise had come from. It was to dark to see any thing so I put on my ''Sunglasses ''they were a gift from Apollo and were not only a cool pair of Oakley’s, they also gave me infrared vision, night vision, x-ray vision, and the ability to see clearly through the mist. I switched to night vision and saw the back of a huge reptilian monster snaking its way through the trees. I flew back down to my team and Sayuri ran up to me with a concerned look in her eyes, brandishing her sword. “Joe what is it?” I looked at her and in as calm a voice as I could manage said “Make sure everyone’s ready this isn’t going to be pretty.” Chapter 3 Category:SonOfZeus1200 Category:The Recovery of The Scythe